


Stuck in the Wilderness (With You)

by primrosegarden



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Fingerfucking, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Angst, Rough Kissing, estinien Is bad at them, pent up emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosegarden/pseuds/primrosegarden
Summary: With the cold too frigid to push through, sharing a dark, cold cave with the azure dragoon wasn’t on the Warrior of Light’s bucket list...until it was?
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Stuck in the Wilderness (With You)

Teeth chattered away - barely heard above the howling winds, only muted by the canopy of trees that surrounded the area. Though they did little to buffer the bite of Mother Nature. Branches were barren of any leaves, standing starkly out against the white of the sky, like creeping fingers reaching for the heavens. 

She’d be in Heaven soon if she didn’t find warmth — 

“I cannot believe you got us lost out here. Tsk.” A familiar voice grumbled beside her, always low in tone. Always carrying some sort of edge. As if he was angry at the world. 

Primrose was certain he was. Lilac eyes glanced to her side, finding the taller Elezen trekking along beside her, gaze obscured by that spiky little helmet of his. The miqo could only note his displeasure by the thin set of his lips; drawn into a scowl. 

Indignation flared within the woman, chest puffing and pink brows knitting together with offense. 

“Me? How is this my problem? I didn’t leave the map back at base with Alphinaud!” The feline woman snapped, breath being exhaled through her nose in annoyance and creating a little puff cloud. 

“Nay, but your sense of direction is _clearly_ shot. Who said not five minutes ago that they could find the cave of the dragon to slay?” Estinien bit back. Even with the helmet, she could feel those steely blue eyes on her. It made her body heat in irritation and embarrassment. It had been some time since she’d tracked anything like this out in the woods. It had been some time since she’d left her village... 

Perhaps she was a little rusty. 

“Whatever, Estinien. Bickering isn’t going to find us shelter nor the dragon before sundown.” 

Primrose huffed, pulling her fur lined coat further around her shoulders. She couldn’t fathom how ishgardians lived in this sort of climate day in and day out. She hasn’t been built for such weather - the warmth and humidity of her village growing up would be ever welcomed right now. 

The dragoon was silent beside her - something she was grateful for. They’d been trekking through the snow for what seemed like hours. The sun would be setting soon, and there was nary a piece of respite to be found amongst the deaden trees and cold at their ankles. 

Lost in her own self pity party, Primrose didn’t hear the elezen stop beside her, not even realizing it until a firm hand gripped her arm, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Hey, what the—“ she’d start, ready to flare up again like an angered peacock. 

“There. A small cave. Too small to house our dragon, but good to stay in for the night til morn.” He’d state, one finger pointing off to her left. Indeed, there was a small entrance on the side of the mountain, almost covered by a pile of snow. How his eyes had caught that, she wasn’t sure. 

“Oh.” 

She’d mutter, only moving away once his grip slipped away. Even through the gauntlet of his mail it left warmth in its wake. Welcomed in the frigid temperatures. 

“Let’s go.” The dragoon stated, tone clipped and just as frosty as the snow. She often wondered how him and Aymeric were so close. Being near total opposites. The lord commander had a difficult time hiding the crush he seemed to harbor for her; whilst Estinien… 

She was sure if he got the chance, he’d toss her off the nearest cliff. 

But she’d hurry along after him. Despite her being small stature, he had almost a foot on her or more, long legs striding in full and forcing her to tawdle after him. 

Upon reaching the entrance, she’d use a quick veraero to clear the snow from the front of the doorway, allowing them easy passage. 

“I’ll go in first, Warrior. Make sure it’s clear.” The dragoon muttered, slipping into the narrow entranceway and disappearing. Thankfully, he was only gone a few minutes before reappearing. 

“Come.” What a man of many words. A silent eye roll before she made her own way in. The cave itself wasn’t insanely huge, but it was the size of a reasonably spacious room, giving them their own space if needed. 

Which Primrose was sure would be the case. Taking a comfortable position along one of the walls, she’d let her frame slide down into a seated stature, letting out a relieved sigh. Now out of the winds, it was considerably more bearable. She’d pull her coat tighter around her frame; ears flattening down against her head. It was still freezing. The cold biting at her skin even through the layers. 

Lavender eyes focused on snow covered boots, now drawn up as knees curled themselves against her chest for added warmth.

Spend a whole night like this with...Estinien of all people. Primrose could hear him shuffling about. Making himself comfortable as well she supposed. The warrior of light was realizing it was not the cold that was now biting at her - but the heavy tension in the small cave. 

Estinien and her didn’t always see eye to eye. He was stubborn, sarcastic, and though he was teamed up with them on their current quest to save Ishgard, he tried his best to keep them all at arm’s length. 

Especially her. Fingers curled tighter into the fabric of her coat. She wasn’t sure if he truly didn’t like her; or if she had done something. It was hard to read him. And not just because he kept that damn able helmet on nearly all the time. 

“Something on your mind, hero?” 

A voice spoke, piercing the empty silence and startling her just mildly. Estinien was...talking to her? Of his own volition?

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just..” a pause. “Cold.” Not a lie. 

“Your brow was furrowed considerably.” He replied, tone impassive. Though she detected a hint of curiosity in his tone. 

“I’m just cold, Estinien. Miqo’te aren’t really acclimated to these temperatures where I’m from.” She’d huff, gaze finally raising toward him. 

And her breath caught. Like an airship had just crash landed in her chest, leaving a wake of fiery butterflies in its aftermath. 

The helmet had been removed, Set off to the side as the Elezen propped himself against the wall, one knee up and an arm resting over it. 

Like snow - silky tresses hung down over his shoulders, a soft fringe in steel blue eyes currently settled on her. His skin was so fair. Pale and smooth; unblemished. Like ivory, compared to her tawny complexion, riddled with freckles and beauty marks and yes; even a few scars. 

“Um..” 

Primrose would start, mouth suddenly dry. 

“If it is cold that is bothering you, I have a solution.” The dragoon murmured, gaze unwavering and trained on her. 

“And that would be be…?” 

She’d manage to get out, a brow arching in curiosity with her words. She supposed they could build a fire..though with the smoke, they were to surely suffocate before morn— 

“Come here. We’ll...use each other as a heater. Strip some of this armor off and..huddle in close.” His tone was a little apprehensive. Like it was the last thing he wanted to recommend. 

Honestly it was the last thing Primrose wanted to do either. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. To be in such close proximity to him like that? For hours? Oh, twelve. 

He might be annoying and cold shouldered, but the warrior of light had _eyes_ and a working libido. A rather high one due to her feline like genetics. 

“I—I don’t know.” She’d mutter, fidgeting with the end of her coat. 

“We will freeze come morning and you know it. I understand neither of us are fans of the current situation, but if you want to live to see another day, you will come over here.” 

Estinien spoke, a mild bite in his words. Snowy brows furrowing ever so slightly. 

“Come, before I rescind my offer.” 

Primrose swallowed. He was right. Despite the shelter from the snow and wind, it was still unbearably cold. She could feel her entire body shaking so hard; in overdrive to try and keep her warm. 

After a prolonged minute, the feline would sigh, lips thinning in displeasure.

“Fine.” 

And so she’d shuffle over to his side, the dragoon offering no words as he stood to begin removing the wyrm mail, setting it aside with his helmet. 

Primrose couldn’t help but stare, watching as the armor gave away to a long sleeve black turtleneck, skintight leather leggings underneath. Obviously to keep him warm. Then the boots. 

Estinien - the azure dragoon stood before her in the most normal attire she’d seen him in since their meeting. 

And she hated how good he looked. Everything was form fitting as to keep his body heat in, and left little to imagination. Long, muscled legs, a firm, lean torso. 

Yes she did count eight along his abdomen. EIGHT. 

The miqo sucked in a breath. 

“Do you have a blanket in that bag of yours? Would beat lying on the cold ground.” The dragoon questioned, seemingly not taking note of her reaction to him. 

“Y-Yes, one sec.” she’d mutter, hurrying over to her bag and pulling out a thick, wool blanket. Alphinaud had insisted. Thank the twelve he did. 

And so the two of them would spread it out, before the elezen took a seat upon it. Primrose noted the way his jaw clenched, frame tensing just slightly as she drew nearer. Gods. He disliked her presence so much. She could tell. She _could tell_ , and for some reason it stung. It truly did. To be in such a predicament, with this man - seemingly the only one of her allies to despise her so, and she did not know what for. 

“Would you get down here already?” 

The dragoon would snap, casting her a tiny glare as she hovered next to the blanket. 

Twelve, she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. Tiny, angry tears. Frustrated tears. 

“You know what, Estinien. No. I will not join you. Ever since we met you have treated me so coldly, and for what reason, I could not place. I can’t seem to understand why you _hate_ me so, but it drives me mad. It hurts, to think one of my own comrades despised me so much he can’t even stomach to share a blanket with me. It’s humiliating!” 

She’d choke out, her anger getting the better of her as her voice broke. 

“I will not subject myself to this torment, and if I shall freeze come morning, then so be it!” 

Her outburst seemed to catch him off guard, blue eyes widening ever so slightly as she lashes out, before turning sharply on a heel, ready to spirit herself away from his corner of the cave. 

But a strong grip caught her arm, and with thinly veiled strength, spun her around and tugged . 

“God damn it, Primose, do you have to make everything so—“ 

Unfortunately, she had tripped over a small rock located just under her footing, and as Estinien had spun her around she fell forward, right smack in to him — or she would’ve, if he hadn’t caught her just as she landed in his lap. 

Hands automatically reached for a hold, finding two broad shoulders as a gasp emitted with the fall. 

Primrose had squeezed eyes shut as she fell, ready to hit cold stone, only..she hadn’t. 

No. No. She was acutely aware of the warmth under neath her. Of two strong hands gripping her hips to keep them both from tumbling over. 

Lilac eyes fluttered open, only to be met with startled steel colored ones mere centimeters from her own. 

Oh. Oh no. The warrior swallowed. She was a straddling his lap, thighs on either side of lean hips, hands on his shoulders as his own remained planted at her waist. 

They started at eachother, a sense of bewilderment forming as brains tried to process what was happening. 

Primose’s kicked in first, flight instinct triggering at full velocity. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I’ll—...I..” 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence. The cold steel of those eyes were shifting...shifting into something...darker. Like ocean waves against a cliff. Hungry. A barely restrained...something in those eyes. 

Even as she tried to wiggle away, high on the assumption he was furious with her, his grip only tightens, a low growl emitted in his throat. 

“Stop. Moving.” The dragoon would grind out, the grip on her hips becoming just mildly painful, causing her to gasp. 

Ah–

She soon came to realize his words. All her wiggling and shuffling had gone unsupervised by her, forgetting that was she straddling him, and each movement and shuffle had rubbed her up against the front swell of his leather pants, now firm and standing attention; pressed up against her inner thigh. 

Primrose swallowed. 

Estinien was….aroused. Straining against the thin material of his pants, and her own bottoms did nothing to hide the size of him. Just itching to get out. 

What does one even say in this matter? Or do? Nothing? Be quiet and pretend the ice prince dragoon wasn’t sporting a hard on currently probing at sensitive skin. 

And more wildly, she wanted that. Wanted more. Wanted to see his reactions if she rocked her hips just right. Wanted to see if he’d press her down into the blanket and take her senseless. She could feel the barely restrained animosity under that skin of his - fueled by wildness and lust. 

Her core was already damp with need, causing a small whimper to escape. 

It didn’t go unnoticed, the dragoon taking in a small inhale of air. 

“Estinien—“

Before she could finish that croaked out thought, she felt him shift forward, nose burying into the crook of her neck and jawline. 

“Gods, you smell just how I pictured you would. Like wild flowers and the sun. Like summer days in the meadows.” 

Estinien would let out a frustrated growl against her throat, teeth grazing the skin. 

The action sent white hot desire straight to her middle, audible gasp sounding. 

“If you do not want me to place you down on this blanket and fuck you until all you know is my name, I would suggest you get off _now.”_

The sensible thing to do would be to do as the dragoon instructed. To be good and proper and scramble off him with flustered apologies flung his way as she retreated into her own corner of the cave - far, far away from his calloused hands and low throated voice. 

But when did the warrior of light ever do things sensibly? And by the twelve, it had been too long since anyone had warmed her bed; metaphorically speaking. She was always so busy. Flitting from this place to that on political business, or saving a town, or a whole damn piece of land currently. There was rare times where Primrose could just have HER time. On occasion, she had invited Thancred to her bed when they both needed to let off steam. And they were both aware it was simply physical, their bond as scions and friends not something they’d jeopardize over a romance. 

But this...this was something different. Estinien was a man she hadn’t gotten a read on yet. He was enigmatic, and in this moment she could tell whatever urges he had were kept bottled. They thrashed wildly below that ivory skin of his - in the way his eyes were blown wide with feral want, yet his jaw remained locked tight. All she had to do… 

“What if that’s what I want?” 

She’d whisper, tone hoarse and barely audible in response to his blunt words. 

Estinien froze beneath her, gaze night staring a hole through her as he processed her words. 

“I..I want you to..” she could hardly repeat his earlier words, heat blazing to life on her cheeks. It had been so crude, so primal. And it ignited within her something she wasn’t aware that was there before.

“I want you to…” she trailed again, far too flustered, far too shy to finish the sentence. But she didn’t have to. It only took a beat - another pause before the dragoon launched forward, lips crashing into hers with a ferocity. 

It was not gentle. It was teeth, and wild lips and the velvet of his tongue delving into her mouth. He clung to her hips for dear life as she straddled him, body taking initiative as she languidly rolled said hips atop the swell of his erection, earning a strangled groan from the man as his own bucked up into her; clothes barring skin on skin contact as he pressed into her center. 

Heavens, he was big. She could just _tell_. Bigger than anyone she’d been with before. The thought of taking him within her, inch by inch as he filled her to the brim made the feline whimper in earnest against his lips; right before they moved to begin pressing open mouthed kisses along the curve of her neck and jaw. 

“Esti—ah–“ 

Abruptly cut off as the flat of his tongue dragged up the side of her neck, leaving in its wake a warm trail of pleasure before he bit down, a sting of pain mixing with the sensation. He was marking her. Like a beast marking its mate. 

“You taste _divine._.” He’d mutter into the crook of her neck between peppering it with kisses, earning him little noises of pleasure with each one. 

“Nngh, please, I need you.” 

The woman would whine, tone breathless. Any longer and she’d implode. The built up need to be sated was overwhelming, clinging to him desperately as she grinded atop his lap. 

“Please, Estinien.” 

Those words seemed to be a switch, the dragoon moving fast - fast even for her, and miqo’te’s speed and agility were near unmatched. One moment she was sitting on his lap, the next she was flat on her back in the blanket, thick wool buffering some of the cold of the stone. 

The dragoon hovered above her, hands planted on either side of her head as he regarded her, steely blue eyes alight with passion and need. The wolf had captured the hare. 

“Please what?” 

He’d respond, words like velvet as his stare bore into her. 

Her brain was not in the position to be putting together questions at the moment, and her lips simply parted. What was he asking her? 

She felt one of his hands shift, from the blanket to settle on her thigh, inching upward along the skin. She wore thick knee high socks with a skirt. Certainly not the most appropriate attire, but she didn’t plan to be stuck out here all night either. 

That grip on her leg slid up under the skirt, hooking it over his hip as he nestled between them. 

“Please what, warrior of light? I naught will ask you again.” Estinien repeated, and somehow Primrose knew he meant it. 

She swallowed. She knew what he wanted. 

And so the courage was mustered, cheeks blazing in heat as the leg over his hip tightened with need. 

“Please, Estinien. I want you inside me.” 

She’d whisper, teeth grazing at her bottom lip after the words. She hoped they would suffice.

It seemingly was, as the male dived back into capturing her lips with his; feverish and in need as he worked her coat open. Nimble fingers - skilled with his profession she was sure - undid the buttons to the thick coat, the miqo’te helping to push it off her frame as her own desperate digits reached to pull his long sleeve free from its tucked in confines of his pants. Up and over his head it went; tossed aside and only slightly mussing silver tinted tresses. 

It was frigidly cold to be undressing, but in the moment they both were overheated, the confines of their attire to restricting. Not enough skin between them, not enough lessening of the space. 

Estinien wasted no time in hiking her skirt up around her hips; not even bothering to take it off. Just that move alone sent pleasure straight to her core. 

The dragoon was settled between her legs, lips moving from her own down along her neck, then her collarbone - and once her shirt removed; leaving her only in a brassiere, down over the swell of her breasts. There he peppered kisses, the feline allowing her fingers to tangle in the snowy hair of his. It was silken under her touch, like spun silk. 

With one hand gripping the thigh around his hips, Estinien shifted just slightly, enough to undo the laces at the front of his pants, finally, finally freeing him of his confines. 

Primrose was hardly disappointed by the view. No, he was just the right length, but girthy in circumference, and curved just slightly, blunt, swollen head already leaking pre cum. The warrior of light knew with just the right snap of his hips, he’d hit a delicious spot within her.

That steely gaze was softer now. Jaw ticking slightly as his stare settled on her, a wisp of concern befalling elven-like features.

“Are you sure?” 

His tone was low, and despite the wildness itching to claim her in that frame of his; Primrose also knew he would stop if she told him too. 

But she didn’t want that. Far from it. 

“I need you to take me right now.” 

She would whisper, watching as the dragoon’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow at her words. 

A response was not needed, Estinien’s lips finding purchase against her neck, now already riddled with love bites as his hand lowered, forcibly pushing aside her small cloths covering her most intimate area. 

Two fingers swiped along the outside of her lips, causing a jolt of pleasure to lance through her; gasp audible. 

“You’re already so wet for me, Warrior? How long have you been thinking about this?” 

He murmured - words low with biting tease. He let those digits sink into her warmth, working her open with languid pumps of those long fingers, making sure to curl them upward to hit that spot. The miqo writhed below him, gripping at his forearm and burying her face into his shoulder as he fingered her with an expertise she hadn’t expected. 

“Too long. Too long—by the twelve, Estinien.” She’d gasp, hips arching as he took on a swifter, harsher pace, driving his fingers into her mercilessly. 

“Admittedly I’ve thought about this too.” He’d speak against the shell of her ear now, nipping playfully at the lobe. 

“How I’d have you cum on either my tongue or fingers first, before I take you with your legs wrapped around my hips. Fucking in to you until I have you keening.” 

Oh, each and every word was sent straight to her core, moans and whimpers of pleasure as his fingers twisted within her just slightly, thumb now joining the fray as it rubbed at the little bud sitting prettily above her entrance. 

In tandem, it was too much. The woman could feel her body tighten with an incoming orgasm, could feel her walls clench around his digits before she finally came crashing down. 

A low cry of pleasure left the woman as she came, soaking his fingers in her climax as she arched against them, white explosion behind her eyes to follow. She rode that wave for all it was worth. It had been ages since anyone had made her come that hard with just their fingers; shaking, trembling under him with the force. 

“You’re radiant in the throes of climax.” 

The dragoon spoke, words near strangled. She knew he was aching, and so was she. Despite the expert way he worked her to orgasm, she was still needy. Still wanting to feel him inside her. _Really_ feel him inside. 

Primrose would grab at his face, pulling him back up for a feverish kiss on the last wisps of that orgasm. 

“Fuck me right now.” She’d pant, need clear in her tone. Such a crude word hardly ever passed her lips, and it shown by the surprise that flickered over the elezen’s features for only a moment. 

“With pleasure.” 

It took him only moments to align himself with her entrance before he pushed - in one forceful thrust he hilted himself within her; her gasping out and him emitting a low groan. He was big, but her previous release had helped open her up, allowed him to bottom out without any push back whatsoever. 

He spared her only a blip of reprieve, fleeting lapse in time to get adjusted to his size before his hips pulled back - not enough to slip all the way out of her, but enough to let her feel it when they snapped forward; driving himself all the way into her waiting walls. 

A sharp cry of his name echoed off the cave walls, nothing short of desperate need as the dragoon picked up a wild, merciless pace. It was not slow, it was not tender. It was pent up emotion, and bottled, animalistic lust as Estinien drove himself into her over and over, blunt head kissing that spot within slick petals every time he aimed to fill the warrior. 

Forearm muscles strained, arm planted at the side of her head whilst the other gripped the thigh coiled around his hip. Lithe fingers dug into supple flesh, sure to leave marks come morn. But Primrose didn’t mind, only drawing him closer the moment she felt his hips start to stutter, become erratic with an impending climax. 

“Fuck, Primrose.” His tone was low and throaty, words near guttural, only spurning her into a further frenzy.

Her walls were slick with want, Estinien moving in and out of her like silk, him groaning her name into the crook of her neck as his head lowered. Primrose’s own climax was crescendoing, driving her to whine and gasp out below him, leg tightening around his hip as her own ecstasy built. Like a tidal wave ready to crash into rocky shores, it was sharp and unforgiving; causing a broken sob to escape the miqo’te as she came for the second time that night.

A grunt of pleasure, there was no way the dragoon was to hold on after the warrior’s walls squeezed so deliciously around him, holding him tight within her and milking him for all he was worth. One, sure thrust forward buried him within her to the base as he released, emptying pent up desire within her, warmth trickling down the sides of his shaft; unable to go anywhere else with how much he’d filled the feline.

Heavy, erratic breaths echoed off the walls of the cave, mingling together as they both sought refuge after that level of intensity. 

Steely eyes gazed over the warrior below him, drinking in every detail - from tawny features to the soft pink of her hair. The swell of her breasts rising and falling as she attempted to catch her breath. Lavender eyes were blown wide with sated desire; and the dragoon felt a tinge of pride. She looked absolutely decadent like this; all fucked out beneath him. He would have to see it again. And soon. 

With a gentleness Primrose was unaware the elezen held, he pulled himself out of her, rolling nimbly to the side to give her room to breathe without his weight atop her. Lithe fingers quietly tucked himself away after that ordeal, reaching for a corner of the blanket to haphazardly tear off. 

“I..” the feline would start, eyes watching as he moved to nudge her legs apart and carefully clean her - as if she was made of delicate glass. Her cheeks burned like the sun, unable to say anything else as the dragoon quietly worked. 

They remained in silence, gathering discarded clothing to remain warm. Of course, she knew the man was not of many words, but to make her suffer such quietness after an explosive passion like that was torture. 

Pulling her coat tightly around her once more, the woman’s ears flattened down against her hair. 

“Estinien-“ 

“Come.” 

He had propped himself up against the wall with the blanket wrapped about his shoulders, one arm lifted to allow her into the little blanket fort with him. There was no bite in his word; or word, rather. Not this time. It was a quiet murmur, but nonetheless his gaze was earnest. 

And so, the feline would shuffle over, huddling into his side as a strong arm wrapped around her. It felt right. To be like this with him. 

“I don’t understand…” 

Primrose would trail, tone unsure as lithesome fingers idly twisted in the material of his shirt. Tail thumping gently against the stone of the cave.

“I thought you despised me.” 

“... I apologize that my actions make you think such a thing..” the dragoon muttered. 

Peeking up through dark lashes, Primrose could see his brow furrow. 

“I was trying to keep my distance from you, Warrior.” 

“Why, was it something I did? Or said? Or-” 

“Because I knew if I let my guard down, there was no stopping me from doing what we just did.” 

Estinien cut her off, a mild, exasperated exhale leaving him. 

“The moment I saw you, my instincts screamed at me to claim you. Such a powerful spirit, it burned like wildfire and I was the moth.” 

The warrior’s words dried in her mouth, butterflies swarming her stomach with a ferocity. To think all this time, he was simply showing restraint? It made her pulse quicken, her skin burn. 

“Why didn’t you want to act on it?” Primrose murmured, now shifting so she could sit straighter, to allow their gazes to meet. 

“Aymeric.” 

Estinien replied, offering a shrug.

“The man is head over heels for you, hero. Disgustingly smitten. Of course, before you ask he did not do such a thing as staking a claim on you, no. He’s far too respectful for that.” 

The dragoon explained, using more words in the span of 20 seconds than she’d heard him speak the entire quest. 

“But the commander is like a brother to me. We grew up together and I...didn’t want to..see him hurt.” 

Estinien trailed, lips thinning, as if admitting such a thing physically pained him. 

The miqo’te would make a noise of understanding, her own expression mildly troubled. It was true, she knew Aymeric housed some sort of affection toward her. It was cute, and he was a beautiful man, but the thought of her role as the warrior of light coupled with his duties as commander had kept her away. They’d never see each other, never have a moment to themselves, and the thought saddened her. 

“So that is why. Though you made it near impossible now. I would have you again..” 

His tone became lower, steely eyes flashing with something darker, a hunter under that reserved facade. 

“If you’d have me by your side.” 

It of course wasn’t a direct request of courtship, but it was the Estinien way, and Primrose could not ask for anything better. 

She’d let her head lean against the curve of his shoulder, felt him pull her closer as the cold was chased away by the warmth of his body. Drowsiness began to take over from the day’s activities. By tomorrow it would be daylight, a new day to blossom..as well as a new relationship dynamic between them.. 

“How could I ever say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was such an impulse write I have no excuse for it except I am h word for Estinien. gbye.


End file.
